SN 35.95 Malunkyaputta Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Malunkyaputta Sutta 'Translated from the Pali by : Thanissaro Bhikkhu © 2005' ---- 'SN 35.95 Malunkyaputta Sutta : To Malunkyaputta' Then Ven. Malunkyaputta, who was ardent & resolute, went to the Lord Buddha and, on arrival, having bowed down to him, sat to one side. As he was sitting there, he said to the Lord Buddha: "It would be good, lord, if the Lord Buddha would teach me the Dhamma in brief so that, having heard the Dhamma from the Lord Buddha, I might dwell alone in seclusion: heedful, ardent, & resolute." "Here now, Malunkyaputta: What will I say to the young monks when you — aged, old, elderly, along in years, come to the last stage of life — ask for an admonition in brief?" "Lord, even though I'm aged, old, elderly, along in years, come to the last stage of life, may the Lord Buddha teach me the Dhamma in brief! May the One Well-gone teach me the Dhamma in brief! It may well be that I'll understand the Lord Buddha's words. It may well be that I'll become an heir to the Lord Buddha's words." "What do you think, Malunkyaputta: the forms cognizable via the eye that are unseen by you — that you have never before seen, that you don't see, and that are not to be seen by you: Do you have any desire or passion or love there?" "No, lord."(1) "The sounds cognizable via the ear... "The aromas cognizable via the nose... "The flavors cognizable via the tongue... "The tactile sensations cognizable via the body... "The ideas cognizable via the intellect that are uncognized by you — that you have never before cognized, that you don't cognize, and that are not to be cognized by you: Do you have any desire or passion or love there?" "No, lord." "Then, Malunkyaputta, with regard to phenomena(inner sinful tendencies) to be seen, heard, sensed, or cognized: In reference to the seen, there will be only the seen. In reference to the heard, only the heard. In reference to the sensed, only the sensed. In reference to the cognized, only the cognized. That is how you should train yourself. When for you there will be only the seen in reference to the seen, only the heard in reference to the heard, only the sensed in reference to the sensed, only the cognized in reference to the cognized, then, Malunkyaputta, there is no you in connection with that. When there is no you in connection with that, there is no you there. When there is no you there, you are neither here nor yonder nor between the two. This, just this, is the end of stress/suffering."(2) "I understand in detail, lord, the meaning of what the Lord Buddha has said in brief: Seeing a form — mindfulness lapsed — attending to the theme of 'endearing,' impassioned in mind, one feels and remains fastened there. One's feelings/sensations, born of the form, grow numerous, Greed & annoyance injure one's mind. Thus amassing stress/suffering, one is said to be far from Unbinding. *** Hearing a sound... Smelling an aroma... Tasting a flavor... Touching a tactile sensation... *** Knowing an idea — mindfulness lapsed — attending to the theme of 'endearing,' impassioned in mind, one feels and remains fastened there. One's feelings/sensations, born of the ideas(thoughts), grow numerous, Greed & annoyance injure one's mind. Thus amassing stress/suffering, one is said to be far from Unbinding. *** Not impassioned with forms — seeing a form with mindfulness firm — dispassioned in mind, one knows and doesn't remain fastened there. While one is seeing a form — and even experiencing feeling/sensation — it falls away and doesn't accumulate. Thus one fares mindfully. Thus not amassing stress/suffering, one is said to be in the presence of Unbinding. *** Not impassioned with sounds... Not impassioned with aromas... Not impassioned with flavors... Not impassioned with tactile sensations... *** Not impassioned with ideas — knowing an idea with mindfulness firm — dispassioned in mind, one knows and doesn't remain fastened there. While one is knowing an idea — and even experiencing feeling/sensation — it falls away and doesn't accumulate. Thus one fares mindfully. Thus not amassing stress/suffering, one is said to be in the presence of Unbinding. *** "It's in this way, lord, that I understand in detail the meaning of what the Lord Buddha said in brief." "Good, Malunkyaputta. Very good. It's good that you understand in detail this way the meaning of what I said in brief." (The Buddha then repeats the verses.) "It's in this way, Malunkyaputta, that the meaning of what I said in brief should be regarded in detail." Then Ven. Malunkyaputta, having been admonished by the admonishment from the Lord Buddha, got up from his seat and bowed down to the Lord Buddha, circled around him, keeping the Lord Buddha to his right side, and left. Then, dwelling alone, secluded, heedful, ardent, & resolute, he in no long time reached & remained in the supreme goal of the holy life for which clansmen rightly go forth from home into homelessness, knowing & realizing it for himself in the here & now. He knew: "Birth is ended, the holy life fulfilled, the task done. There is nothing further for the sake of this world." And thus Ven. Malunkyaputta became another one of the arahants. ---- Notes: 1.It is possible, of course, to have desire for a sight that one has not seen. Strictly speaking, however, the desire is not "there" at the unseen sight. Rather, it's there at the present idea of the unseen sight. This distinction is important for the purpose of the practice. 2.See Ud 1.10, where the Buddha gives these same instructions to Bahiya of the Bark-cloth.